1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the structure for attaching a drying agent, which dehumidifies the inside of a lens barrel to prevent lenses therein from getting fogged, to the lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens apparatus for use in a TV camera, etc. uses a drying agent, which dehumidifies the inside of a lens barrel to prevent lenses therein from being fogged. For example, tablets of the drying agent or a bag holding powders or grains of the drying agent is contained in a cavity provided at the lens barrel. Alternatively, a hollow for containing the drying agent and an opening for connecting the hollow with the inside of the lens barrel are formed at the circumference of the lens barrel, and a cover is attached to close the hollow after the drying agent is placed in the hollow.
In the above-mentioned conventional methods, however, the lens barrel must be large in order to include the drying agent therein. In addition, the drying agents, contained in the hollow integrated with the lens barrel, must be exchanged after the cover is removed, and this is very troublesome.